I’ve got you brother
by Halstead-cpd-cm- stories
Summary: It’s a blisteringly cold day in Chicago when the Halstead brothers are unexpectedly taken. All alone and gravely injured the brothers will have to rely on each other as well as the cpd and chicago med teams. Fair warning this story is rated M and may have some graphic and sexual refrences so if that not your thing don’t read. Anywho hope y’all enjoy it!
1. All my fault

**Okay so I have another story that I wrote last year that I never finished, I reread it and decided to rewrite it now that I'm a little bit better. Hopefully you like it. Also new chapter coming soon to growing up Halstead... and it's a fun one. Anyways this won't be exactly like the other story but it's similarly written and yeah. Also this will be rated M for future chapters, just so ya know. One last thing, if you want to see something in this story let me know and I'll try to fit it in. Without further ado**...

"It's just a gun man... and it's for _our _protection!" Will sighed, waving his hands around as he ranted to his brother about the irritation Natalie was causing him. "I just don't get what her damn problem is." He admits, placing both hands on the counter and slumping his shoulders.

Jay was at a loss. He had no clue how to comfort his brother. Did he side with Will, I mean he did, after all carry a gun, thus it would be awfully hypocritical of him to tell Will that owning a gun was 'bad'. However, Jay could also understand where Natalie was coming from, having seen, first hand how much damage a gun could inflict. So, Jay was at a loss.

"I don't know what to tell you man." Jay responds, sipping at the scolding coffee in his hands. The rest of their breakfast was eaten in complete silence, neither one of them wanting to start an arguement with the other, especially if it wasn't really who they were angry with. "Hey I caught a case, want me to drop you off?" Jay asks, rising from his seat at the table and placing his dishes in the sink. "It's on my way anyways." Jay mentions after receiving a confused look from his brother.

"Yeah sounds good." Will responds, copying Jays actions before grabbing his coat.

This particular winter has been a brutal one, the multiple blizzards that nearly blew down Chicago, plus the constant chill that simply existed in the air was really taking its toll on the citizens. Overall both brothers were, for lack of a better word, 'pooped'. The rising temperatures meant more patients for Will, that mixed with the exaggerated amount of blizzards forced him to take extra shifts, just to keep the ED afloat. For some reason the cold weather meant that the criminals of Chicago were significantly more active then usual. It seemed like everyday there was a new body. The whole unit was tired, but Jay especially. Recently losing his father had taken a huge toll on him, sure they had never been close but he was still his dad, and to Jay, that meant something.

"Jay!" Will said, waving his hand in front of Jays face. "Dude we need to go I can't keep being late." Will sighed, gingling the keys in front of Jays face before having them swiftly swiped from his hand. Jay momentarily thought about how much Will had changed, how much he now cared about his job, very different from what he was like when he first came back from New York. They shuffled to the car, both feeling the goosebumps trail up their bodies as the cold invaded all of their senses. They plopped into the car, Jay in the drivers seat, and blasted the heat. They both sat, shivering for a moment before Jay pulled out of his underground parking space and headed for the exit.

It was much to bright for either of them and they both had to squint their eyes to avoid horrible headaches that would come if they stared into the white reflective snow that littered the ground, even just for a moment. The streets seemed pretty empty, especially for Chicago. However, considering how absolutely freezing it was it made sense that anyone who could stay inside would.

"It's too quiet, "Jay says, stopping at a red light and sighing, watching as his breath was visible in the frigid air. Of course nothing can ever stay 'too quiet' when it comes to the Halstead brothers. Of course something had to happen...

"What the..." falls from Will's lips as his car door is obliterated, another car slamming into them. He feels his body crushed in the crash, his diaphram cracking loudly under the pressure. His arm manages to protect his face, to a certain degree, unfortunately this means that his right arm is completely destroyed. The last thing he hears before letting unconsciousness claim him is his brother's strangled cry. Then it all goes black.

Jay's head slams against his side of the car, he lets a scream fly from his lips. His hands let go of the wheel as the car skids against the ice on the road. Smoke fills the air in and around the car, which is really last on Jay's long list of concerns at the moment. His attention immediately focuses on his brother, who is very much unconscious at the moment. Jay makes quick work of unbuckling his seat belt, nearly flinging himself towards Will. Jay taps on Will's face gently, trying his best to get Will to regain consciousness. He barely registers the crunching of nearing footsteps against the crusty snow. He pushes back some of the blood soaked hair from Will's face and takes in his injuries for a moment. He continues his examination, hoping like hell that Will would just wake up already.

"Call 911!" Jay screams, now recalling that there would be another person in the crash, and based on the footsteps he heard a second ago that person was doing better then Will.

"I don't think so detective." The man responded. In Jay's concussed confusion he didn't put together who exactly this man was or what that sentence actually meant.

Suddenly, Jay froze. The sound of a gun cocking behind him drawing his attention away from Will who was just beginning to stir with discomfort. "Get out." Tommy says, keeping the gun trained on Jay's head. Tommy looked up to the two men who seemed to be with him and waved the gun in Will's direction. "Get him out too, keep him alive." Tommy demands, taking Jay's wrists and tying them up with zip ties. Tommy nudges Jay towards his own car, waiting until a barely conscious Will was thrown inside to enter.

They arrived shortly at a building, completely covered in a layer of snow. It wasn't awfully big but it was big enough. Small enough that screams could be heard from opposing ends of the space but big enough that from opposite ends the screams would be muffled. Tommy once again pointed the gun towards Jay and motioned for him to get out, failing to use words. Tommy's 'friends' pulled Will out of the vehicle, dragging him inside.

Inside wasn't much warmer then outside. But outside was freezing and anything was better then that. Jay stumbles into the building, still with a gun pointed at his head. He knew who Tommy was... knew his family and what they were capable of. He was scared. Truthfully he doesn't think he would be so terrified if Will wasn't in such bad shape. He knew that Will could fight if he had to, after all those childhood fist fights he better be able to. He knew that Will had a mean right hook and left hook for that matter, in fact he had been the unfortunate recipient of his powerful blows on a number of occasions. However, this time, with Will barely awake, looking more dead then alive Jay knew; he was on his own.

The walls were bare, wet and made of cold concrete. The floor happened to be the same colour as the walls, same material as well. Jay noticed that inside one could still see their own breath, it erupted in a fog upon leaving the mouth and then disappeared, less then a second later. He was led to a separate room, away from the main, pretty large room that seemed to be the main part of the building. Inside this room their were some handcuffs and various other devices that Jay was scared, and honestly quite saddened to know what exactly they did.

Jay was pushed inside, following Will who was being forced into a chair that had been moved from the corner of the room to middle. Jay remembers hearing the clicking of handcuffs as he entered, he looked down, seeing Will being tied to the wooden seat below him. Will had since fallen back into unconsciousness, his head resting on his chest. Jay was shoved into the cover of the room before the three men who had taken them left, locking the heavy metal door behind them. Even with his strength and knowledge about kicking down doors Jay knew that there was no way he would be able to get this one down.

Jay rushed towards his tied up brother, picking his face up off his chest and tapping Will's cheeks. When that didn't work he used his fist to rub against Will's sternum, hoping to god that that would wake him up. Jay sighed with relief when Will stirred under his hands, moaning with discomfort as his brown eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back!" Jay exclaimed, overjoyed that Will was awake, even if he was a bit out of it.

"What happened?" Will asked, the sleepiness in his voice making him sound weaker then he really felt. He felt exhausted yet he knew that he had slept a good amount the previous night. His chest aches with every breath he took and his arm, currently handcuffed beneath him felt tingly as if it was trying to wake up after falling asleep.

"Um... Tommy and his guys." Was all Jay really said and Will put the rest together.

"I thought they were locked up! That's why I got to come home." Will stated, a questioning look emerging on his face.

"I don't know man, I just know it was Tommy." Jay answered, his blue eyes holding back tears as Will tried his best to understand what was happening.

"Are you okay?" Will asked causing Jay to laugh in response.

"Really dude, you were half dead a second ago."

"Yeah but your head Jay, that definitely needs stitches." Will tells him, trying to examine Jay's head while tied up. Jay reaches up to touch the gash on his head. Honestly he didn't even realize it was there until Will had mentioned it. "Are you stupid?! Don't touch it, it'll get infected." Will yells, well as much as his voice will let him.

"Okay okay." Jay sighes, removing his hand that now had a bit of blood on it. "Let me check you out?" Jay asked but really he was going to do it whether Will agreed of not.

"It's okay I'm fine." Will answers, wincing as he inhales again.

"You sound like me! Shut up and let me help you." Jay pleaded. Jay doesn't really wait for a response before he starts to examine Will. He starts with Will's face which is pretty much unharmed, he checks his neck, which Will assures him feels fine. Jay touches Will's shoulder before a scream fills the room. "Sorry!" Jay responds, immediately pulling his hand away while Will does his best to compose himself. "Probably broken." Jay concludes continuing down Will's body.

"Careful with the ribs I know they're broken and I really don't want one to puncture a lung." Will jokes, trying to rid his brother of his worried glances with a halfhearted smile. Jay gets all the way to Will's pelvis when the metal lock on the door clicks for the second time and the door swings open.

"Oh good you're awake!" Tommy says, smiling sickly at Will, then at Jay. "Tie him down." Tommy ordered, nodding towards Jay. Because of the concussion and the fear that doing something wrong would make Will more hurt, Jay complied, allowing the unknown men to restrain him with handcuffs, this time against the wall.

Tommy walked across the room grabbing a seemingly innocent looking metal rebar. See, if Jay wasn't in this situation he wouldn't think anything of it, just a piece of metal from the hardware store. Unfortunately, Jay figures out what they were going to do. The metal was slammed against Will's chest abruptly, a scream leaving his already pale lips. Jay turned away, unable to watch. Tommy was now behind Will, dragging the thick rebar along the floor making a scratching sound. The scraping sound stopped and again Will was met with another wack, this time just below the shoulder blades. His spine arched at the intrusion, his broken shoulder screaming in pain. This time Will was able to stay silent, minus a little squeak when he felt the metal slap his back. This continued for a little while and Will tried his hardest not to scream. He didn't want to give Tommy what he wanted. At some point Jay managed to find Will's eyes, they were clouded with tears but nonetheless they were his. From that moment they didn't brake eye contact, almost like holding hands, it was the only comfort that could be given in that moment. It was the sickening crack of Will's ribs that finally made Tommy stop. He chuckled as Will tried desperately to catch his breath.

"Please man... you're going to kill him, stop, hit me!" Jay pleaded.

"Oh I'll get to you... don't you worry detective"Tommy giggled, turning on his heals to leave. "Untie them, make sure he doesn't die." Tommy instructs. It's only moments later that Jay is bolting towards Will.

"Hey man..." Jay says, the panic in his voice making itself very evident. Will huffs in pain but manages to reassure Jay with a curve of his lips. "Let me see." He demands, gently pulling on the bottom of Will's shirt. Will shakes his head and pushes his brother's hands away. "I know man, but I have to see." Jay explains tugging a little bit harder on Will's shirt. Jay winced at the sight. Will's entire body was covered in bruises, all making themselves visible after the intense beating he just endured. Will wiggles against his brother's soft touch. Jay helped to get Will off the chair and onto the floor, carefully, as to not injure him further. "Tell me what hurts, what can I do to help you?" Jay pleads once Will's shirt has been removed.

"Can't... breathe!" Will gasps, clutching at his chest. Jay presses his ear against both sides of Will's chest, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong. "Right side! My... lung is... down" Will tells him, huffing, struggling to get air in. "You know... what to... do ."

"No... no way, I'm not cutting you open." Jay says shaking his head. Will reaches carefully into his pant pocket and pulls out a pen. He focussed intently as he takes it apart and then hands Jay the hollow barrel of it.

"Got ...a knife?" Wil asks, his lips turning the slightest bit blue. Jay pulls his pocket knife out of his jacket. "Use... that!" Will instructs.

"This is a bad idea man." Jay says, looking down at the sharp knife as well as the part of the thick pen Will had handed him.

"Do it... I can't leave... not yet." Will pleads, grabbing Jays wrist and squeezing reassuringly. "You got it."

"Okay... fine, you better not die."

"Not... planning on it."

Jay positions himself on Will's right side, where most of the damage was done. He gently takes Will's right arm and places it above his head. Due to the break in his shoulder that occurred Will let out a cry but kept it quiet as to not freak Jay out. Jay has seen this done a million times. In fact when he was training to be a ranger this particular skill was taught in the first aid portion. Still, when it's your own brother, the nerves can really get to you. His mind was still foggy from the concussion but he knew that if Will was going to survive he needed to do this, and do it now.

"Alright man, I've never said this, but, fell free to yell at me all you want." There wasn't much comfort he could give Will in this moment. He really wished that there was another person there, just so that he could wrap his burly arms around his brother and protect him from everything he had been through and would need to go through. Will would do the same for him.

It was when the knife hit the skin and Will screamed that Jay finally realized exactly what he was doing. This was crazy. He wasn't a doctor, now he was putting a chest tube in his brother's chest. His finger was now inside of Will's chest as he shoved a tube; well, the pen inside, another scream, this one, broken in half as the air left Will's lungs and turned into a sob. He wouldn't lie, it hurt, but so help him god if he was going to leave his little brother alone on this earth. So he took it.

Despite the screaming Will managed to stay relatively still, though he did squirm away in the slightest when Jay's hand entered his skin.

Jay was now in tears. The sight of his brother in so much distress caused him physical pain and he hated that he was the cause of it. If only he didn't push Will to become a CI none of this would be happening. Nevertheless this was the situation they were in and they were going to do their best to get out alive.

"I'm so sorry." Jay all but sobbed, the tears flowing freely now. Will was still working on catching his breath. The screaming on top of the collapsed lung, it took its toll of his body, he was feeling himself become more and more exhausted with each inhale.

"It's okay..." Will's tries to reassure, opening up his arms carefully. "Come here," he tells him and Jay greedily allows himself to be comforted in his brother's arms Will rubs Jay's back with his good arm, wanting to do more but also feeling the strain of his body and not wanting to make anything worse.

"Awe, how cute!" Tommy said, right then the door burst open. Jay was practically ripped out of Will's arms. "You're turn detective! I have something super fun in store for you." He laughed. "Oh and don't you worry Will you'll get to have some fun too!"

**Okay! That's it! Hope you liked this one. Again it's based off a story that I wrote before but it won't be exactly the same. Tell me what you think and as always have a wonderful day!**

**~Natalie**


	2. We don’t talk about it

Jay was led to another room. Also cold. His hands were held together with a zip tie behind his back. They felt too tight but he kept his mouth shut. When they finally arrived Jay was practically thrown into the room, his feet hopping to keep his balance. Jay kept his head down, he didn't need to see what was coming, in fact he didn't really want to, he knew Tommy was about to torture him and honestly he did not care. As long as he left Will alone.

To Jay's surprise there was a woman in the room. That was certainly unexpected. Women were pretty rare in canaryville, most men met women from other areas and brought them back to the neighbourhood where they would likely have sons. Jay also knew that Tommy, as well as the rest of his family didn't often leave their beloved home. So this, a woman, that was here, participating, he didn't quite know what to think. Should he take comfort in the fact that she likely won't hurt him as much as one of the men would, maybe a slight maternal instinct would take over and she would end up helping him. Or should he be even more terrified because he knew that unlike most men, a woman wouldn't allow her emotions to get in the way of business and that's simply what was happening, Tommy was taking care of business.

One of Tommy's boys creeped up behind Jay, forcing him into a table that was placed in the middle of the room. Jays appendages were tied down. It was one of those beds that you saw on horror movies or maybe insane asylums, you know when they strained a patient down and zapped their head, hoping it would cure whatever was going on with their head. Jay was strapped down so that he was lying like a starfish, trapped, he tested the bonds on his wrists and ankles, only to fail in moving them.

"That won't work love." The woman says, using her dark brown eyes to tell the other man in the room to leave.

She started slow, rubbing her hands along Jays chest, feeling the hard and toned muscles underneath his thin shirt. She reached for the top button of the cloth article and undid it, sliding her hand underneath to make contact with the skin. Jay shivered, he wasn't sure if it was from the cold air or the fact that he really didn't want her touching him like that. She proceeded to undo his shirt. Opening the button down completely to that the chiseled chest below was revealed. Jay shut his eyes, tight, not wanting this, he didn't want it.

"Open your mouth love." The woman demanded. Jay wasn't having it, keeping his jaw firmly set. The woman climbed up on the 'bed' with him, she took her knee and placed it between his legs, pressing down, hard. The pain immediately consumed him, he opened his mouth with a gasp only to have a cloth shoved in it and tape placed overtop, keeping his mouth wide open. His gag reflex kicking in made tears build up in his eyes. The woman reached for his belt, undoing the buckle.

'_No not there. Please don't touch me there.' _

Will could hear the clinking of metal against metal like glasses slammed together in a celebration. He knew however that this was no celebration. He heard whimpers come from his brother which was strange since he expected screams. Nevertheless, Will was happy, though he knew something was up, something bad was happening to Jay, he also knew that he wasn't in extreme pain or on the verge of death, and that meant that Will was happy.

_'No, please stop, I don't want to.'_

It wasn't too long before Jay was returned to where Will was being held, his silence bringing a wave of discomfort over both of them.

"You okay man?" Will asked, still laying in the same position he was in when Jay had left, nearly one hour prior. "Hey? What did they do?" Will asks again, his concern rising when Jay pulls his knees to his chest and stares blankly at the door. "Jay?"

"I don't wanna talk ab..." Jay responded, his plea with his brother cut off as the door once again slammed open. Jay flinched in response but this time it was Will who was taken. Two men entered the room and forcefully grabbed Will under the arms. He screamed as his broken shoulder was jostled and his battered body was lifted from the hard concrete. His muscles complained with stiffness as his feet dragged. After his beating Will was having trouble moving his legs properly, he figured the muscles were simply badly bruised at least that was what he was hoping.

Like Jay, Will was led to the room that had an outdated medical looking table the littered the center of it. Wil pulled away slightly but was no match for the larger men that were holding him up. They practically threw him onto the metal bed, already tying his arms and legs down with what looked very similar to the soft restraints that were used in the ED. Will took a moment to to close his eyes, just relaxing, knowing that whatever was coming next would likely be unpleasant at least for him. At this point, without a shirt Will was freezing. His loss of blood didn't help either, and he was pretty sure there was some internal bleeding going on as well, not good. Once tied to the bed the two men exited and Will was left there, to simply wait. Truthfully it was killing him, the not knowing what was next, the unpreparedness of it all. Will heard the door swing open but was unable to look due to his current placement in the room.

"Oh good no shirt!" _'A girl?' W_ill thought his face going confused for a moment. "Ouch, looks like you've been through the ringer, those are some nasty bruises." She tells him, running her hand over his chest where the bruises littered themselves across the area. Will eyed her carefully, not yet knowing if he should like this woman or not. "Now, you be a good boy for me, just like your little brother." The woman said, leaning down to huskily say it into Will's ear. Also like Jay she went straight for the belt and finally Will put together what was going on, why Jay wouldn't talk, what was about to change his life.

"Please don't." He pleads as she pulls his belt from the loop. She takes the belt and folds it in half, using the none buckle end to wipe Will's thigh. "I'm engaged!" Will tried to reason, hoping that the news of another woman would tell her off.

"Ever better." She said, climbing overtop of him, reaching underneath herself to release the button of Will's jeans.

From his lonely seated position on the cold concrete floor Jay could hear Will's pleading for the woman to stop. He pulled out all the reasons. The fact that he was engaged, he had a 'son', that his lung had collapsed and he could go unconscious or even die. Jay knew he wasn't totally telling the truth but he applaudedWill for his genuine effort to stop the woman from doing the unthinkable. He didn't do that, he simply went along with what was happening, didn't fight, or struggle, didn't even say no. Not that he could have, he was after all gagged. Jay just couldn't shake the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach '_this is my fault'_ he kept telling himself, eventually he was sure that nobody was going to change his mind.

The tears started pouring out of Jays eyes when once again, pleas to stop turned into whimpers and eventually silence. The faint clatter of footsteps echoed in Jay's ears but he couldn't be bothered to care. Will was thrown into the room, his body collapsing onto the floor in a heap.

"We don't talk about it." Will says, using the last of his strength to make his voice sound stern. The only response he received was a halfhearted nod for his younger brother, but in that moment he truly couldn't be bothered by his lack to auditory response. Jay was still curled up in a ball, his back arched in a clearly uncomfortable position.

Jay lifted his hand to the small hole in his neck, where he was injected with a drug that he didn't even want to know the name of. At this point he just wanted it to be over. He knew that over two days had passed and the team would be out there looking for both him and Will. He wondered if they would be found alive, or if this whole building would soon become a crime scene, filled with bodies. He wanted to know what the reactions would be to his and Will's death. He bet that Natalie would freak out, screaming, tears the whole thing. Voight would for sure be pissed, going on a rampage until everyone involved in hurting him detective was dead. He smiled at the thought. Jay only hoped that they wouldn't find out what had really happened to him, what that woman had really done, both to him and his brother.

Looking down, Jay saw Will's eyes flutter closed as sleep took over and claimed him. He closed his eyes, just for a moment and thought. What could he do? He was at a loss so he did the only thing he knew. He prayed.

Growing up catholic just had spent a lot of time in the church, it was important to his mother, so it was important to him too. After she passed he stopped going, not really believing anymore. Why? If there was really a god would he take her from him? Why would he do that? So it want really that he was praying to god but more praying to his parents. He told them to not be ashamed of him if he had to give up and to not be disappointed with him for not fighting the woman off of him. He asked for strength, he asked for a miracle. He prayed.

'_Mama it's so cold, please just wrap your arms around me and keep me warm'_

He was mid prayer, his hands folded and everything when the door burst open once more. Finally he knew it was over.

"Jesus Christ!" A familiar voice said, though the concussion mixed with the drugs in his system made everything a little bit foggy for Jay. "Call some damn ambos!" Wait! He knew that voice. But his eyes were fluttering and sleep seemed so close, so easy, so safe. "Hey stay with me man." The voice said again as more footsteps sounded around him. He felt like his head was swirling, that was until the person touched his shoulder, that woke him up real quick.

"No!" Jay screamed, causing Adam to retract his hand from Jays shoulder.

"Where are the damn ambos?" Another voice hollered. That was definitely Voight, that was a voice that Jay would always recognize. Voight knelt down in front of Will, gently rolling him onto his back, wincing at the black and blue colouration of what looked like his whole body.

"Oh my god." That one was Hailey for sure. Jay found himself trying to sit up a bit straighter in her presence, trying to make himself look better then he was really feeling. "Just relax, helps on its way." She tried to comfort, looking towards the ground at a very out of it Will. His eyes seemed to be darting around, like he didn't recognize the people around him. Jay was shivering hard now, his lack of shirt mixed with the lack of heating in the building not mixing to well. Voight was tending to Will, which Jay was thankful for knowing that Will was much more hurt them him. Will was already covered in blankets, his shaking almost seizure like. Hailey very slowly approached Jay with a similar blanket, he blue eyes filled with tears, he hated knowing that he was the cause of he pain. "Do you want this, it'll help I promise!" Hailey told him, still not touching him in his jumpy state. Jay nodded at her, knowing that she was someone he could trust. She ever so gently laid the blanket over his wide shoulders, holding open her arms as an invitation for him to take some of her warmth. He gladly complied, falling into her lap and letting out a strangled sob. With his head in her lap, Hailey ran her fingers through his hair, careful to avoid the gash at the top of his hairline. "Shhhh." She tried to soothe, using her other hand to rub his back gently. "It's okay it's over... I got you." She reassured him, her eyes meeting with Adams as Jay whimpered.

"Jay we've got to stop meeting like this." Foster said almost cheerfully as her and Brett entered the chilly room. "Christ, what did they do to you?" She said, squatting at Jays side while Brett went to Will.

"Get his temp!" Brett called, already placing a thermometer under Will's arm. Foster did as told, not needing to be told twice. "He's freezing I need to get warm fluids in him." Brett advises, looking down at Will's bruised arms and knowing there was no way she was getting an IV in there. "Um foster... I need you to do a central line!" Brett says. "Switch with me?" Foster nods in response, both of them moving to the opposite brother.

"Um I need y'all to to help me hold him still." Foster says, getting the disinfectant and needle out of her kit. Kevin held Will's legs, gently but firmly, while Kim and Antonio each took hold of an arm. "Will" it took him a minute to get his eyes to focus but finally Emily continued. "I need to put in a central line and replace that... pen? With a real chest tube, you with me on that?" Will nods weakly, his chocolate eyes filling with fear.

"It's alright kid." Voight says. In the past couple weeks the Halstead brother's had really grown in him. Emily was quick with the insertion of the central line, though Will did let out a whimper when he felt the needle enter his skin. It was the chest tube that posed the biggest problem. It started with simply lifting Will's right arm, that caused a yelp that caused everyone, especially Jay to jump. They concluded that it must be broken. The removal of the pen caused Will's already aching back to arch off the ground as he screamed against he fiery pain that exploded through his chest. Then the new, actually chest tube was shoved in in and he nearly passed out. That broke Jay.

He crawled out of Haileys grasp to be closer to his brother, tears were falling freely from his eyes, he didn't care though.

"Stop!" It came out louder then he thought it would and Jay found himself wondering if that was really his own voice.

"Jay come back here, it's okay they're trying to help him." Brett says, her voice calm and collected.

"No! Stop it! You're hurting him!" He pleads, getting closer to Will's side. "He's hurt enough! Stop! Stop!" Jay yells, his breathing picking up in a panic.

"Sedate him." Foster suggests and Brett is already ahead of her, drawing up a sedative into a syringe.

Voight stood and then fell again, this time at Jays side, her wrapped his arms around Jay as Brett went to clean his arm.

"No I don't want anymore drugs!" Jay cries, his tears eyes breaking the wall the Voight had put up and truly breaking him heart. "Let go!" He yelled, trying to release himself from Voights grasp. "Stop touching me!" He finally screams, his voice louder then anything they've heard from him yet. "I didn't say you could touch me! You have to ask! I don't... Please no more drugs." Jay begs. But his distress continues, he's unable to catch his breath, seemingly in the midst of a panic attack.

It was Hailey this time that grabbed him, she whispered reassurances in his ears as Brett gently pushed the needle into his arm. It cause a fear filled squeak but nevertheless the drug was now in his system. Jays eyes fluttered closed, his breathing evening out.

Will was quickly loaded onto a stetcher and taken by the other ambo that had just arrived from a little farther in the city to take Will to med. Similarly Jay, now unconscious was gently lifted onto the stretcher and whisked away. Hailey hopped in the back with Foster while Brett offered to drive.

_'Mama I'm scared'_


	3. It’sJay

It was such a a familiar smell. The faint aroma of alcohol wipes and gauze, which most people don't recognize the smell of, but Will did . His eyes were firmly shut, the pain that ran over his whole body making it impossible to open them, even a crack. He could hear his stats being yelled out from above him, a mans voice, he guessed it was the paramedic since he didn't at all recognize the sound.

Things sounded farther away then they were, almost like he was underwater, floating still, the clear stream unmoving. Will felt himself lifted from the surface he was laying on and dropped onto another, softer thing. His head was swirling, body aching, he couldn't help but let out a straggled sob as his sore body was forced to move.

"Sorry man." '_That was Conner' _he thought, although everything was still hazy so Will wasn't completely sure. He felt a hand slip into his, this one much to small to be Conner's, and squeeze. It was reassuring, he finally felt safe.

This place was much warmer then the warehouse he was previously in. He felt a hand go through his oily hair, his days of torture and no shower making it slick back as the hand ran through. It wasn't comforting, more like exploratory, checking for injuries hidden underneath the thick red bush. He felt another hand, this one attached to his opposite give a squeeze. His hands were so cold that the contrasting warmth almost burned him. But it felt so good, he simply couldn't let go.

"Babe..." 'o_h thank god' _he thought, _'she's here!'_ Natalie's hand; the one not firmly resting inside his own, ran up and down his arm. She had tears in her eyes but now was not the time to let them fall. She could do that later, when Will was okay and didn't need her strength anymore, but in this moment she couldn't cry, he needed her. "Can you open your eyes for me." She asks, moving her gentle touch to his left shoulder, knowing that the right one was broken from the information the paramedics had provided.

'_For you, I can do it!' _And indeed he did. It took Will a few seconds to contemplate whether or not he really could open his eyes. He just wanted to go to sleep and be warm and have Nat by his side, holding him. But he knew. He knew that right now he needed to do what was told, it would only help. Plus the fear in his girls voice, he wanted to take that away as soon as he could so of course he would listen to her. It started with a flutter, his eyelashes, shaking as his eyes opened. He first looked towards his right side, wanting to see who the other hand belonged to. '_Maggie'_ the tip of his lip curved up into a smile at the sight of her. He knew he was safe.

"Good!" Maggie says, returning the smile. "You got pretty beat up... can you tell us where it hurts?" She asks, her voice soft and quiet as to not stress Will out anymore then necessary. Will's eyes looked empty when she asked, because, well everything hurt. There wasn't a place on his body that didn't ache or wasn't completely on fire. _'Everything'_ and he didn't need to say it. Maggie got just from the look in his eyes, the pain written on his face. "Alright we got ya, we're going to make all better okay! Just try to relax." She told him. Maggie nodded at someone but he wasn't really sure who and quite frankly he didn't have the energy to check. He felt his arm being straightened by his side and an elastic like band tied around it.

"Quick pinch Will." '_April'. _He was pretty proud of himself. He seemed to be able to recognize everyone, even just by the sound of their voices. Oh and he was able to open his eyes, able to see again. So yeah he was pretty damn proud. He winced as he felt April fish around in his arm for a vein.

"Ow." Will hissed.

"Sorry... Maggie he's to dehydrated I can't do it ." April says, the stress in her voice making Will chuckle. '_Don't worry I'm okay' _he feels Maggie's hand slip out of his as she moves to the other side of the bed, standing on his left right beside Nat. Just like April, Maggie had to fish around, the sharp needle in his arm pinching, only adding to his pain.

"This isn't working, we need to get some fluids in him, no way am I getting a line in his arm." Maggie says to Rhodes.

"Try getting a femoral line, I want to keep the central one in case of an emergency, we need to get him hydrated." Conner demanded, inspecting a wound on Will's chest that was bleeding quite a bit. He placed some gauze on it and watched as Will's body moved away from the increased pressure. April grabbed the medical scissors from the drawers beside her and cut off Will's jeans, the thickness of the fabric making it more difficult. He was now down to the boxers, his grip on Natalie's hand getting stronger as his skin was exposed to the cold air.

He shivered when April cleaned the inside of his thigh with a yellow tinted disinfectant. He felt the pinch of a needle as a tear slid slowly from his left eye and onto the pillow below his head. Nat used her thumb to wipe away the residual wetness and placed a kiss where it used to be.

"You're okay I gotcha." Nat said, putting her body in the way of Will's view so that he wasn't able to see the thick needle entering him.

"Get me ultrasound, I need a fast scan of the belly." Conner demanded, keeping his voice quiet yet stern. April handed him the probe which she had covered in jelly. It was warm when it hit Will's skin, they must have warmed the gel up for him, he wasn't complaining. He remembered the hits to his stomach and back being the hardest and figured that both would at this point be covered in bruises. Conner did the fast scan without incident, seeing nothing internally wrong with Will, though he was still going to send him for a CAT scan once he was clean and comfortable. "Is the line in?" Conner asks, seeing the pain etched onto Will's face. April nodded in return, using a sticky plaster to secure it to Will's inner thigh. "Let's get him some morphine please!"

Natalie felt Will relax under her, sighing with relief as the pain disappeared from his face.

"He's beat up and freezing but okay. No internal bleeding, nothing life threatening." Conner started, taking in Will's face, now looking a lot more comfortable then before. "Let's get him cleaned up, get him a catheter, we need to know how well he is hydrated and get an internal temp every hour or so until it's back up to normal." The three woman in the room nodded, Natalie brushing Will's hair with her fingers as Conner headed for the door. "I have a couple patients to check on upstairs so page me when his temps up and then we'll send him to CAT scan just to be safe." Again they all nodded. This time Conner pulled the curtain closed behind him before yanking the glass door closed.

Maggie filled up a bedpan with warm water and grabbed three clothes from the drawer to her left, she soaked the fabric in the water then handed one to Nat and one to April. Nat started at the top, cleaning off the blood that was stuck to Will's face. April cleaned Will's torso, going over the black and blue bruises that splotched their way across, seemingly his whole body. And Maggie went to the bottom of the bed getting the blood out of the hairs that covered his legs. It was mostly silent, minus winces from Will when a sore spot was touched. He did scream once. April accidentally got too close to the tube sticking out of Will's chest, he moved away slightly at first, a silent plea not to touch that area. She didn't quite get it and got a little too close, causing a pain filled scream to leave Will's lips.

"Sorry!" April apologized, immediately removing her hand from the spot. Then it was silent.

"Where's Jay?" He asked, looking towards Maggie, knowing that if he was there she would know exactly where.

"He's in trauma three, but he looks alright from the looks of things." Will nodded. He felt some water being poured onto his head and sighed with pleasure. Some soap was squirted onto his scalp and he practically moaned when he felt Nat's gentle hands start to scrub. He finally allowed his eyes to close, relaxing even more when Maggie and April joined in and helped to was his hair as well. It was at this point that Natalie rinsed off her hands, dried them and then put on some gloves. Will didn't notice as she left to find the supplies for a catheter, just like Conner had suggested. "Get his temp first!" Maggie said as Natalie pulled the curtain closed behind her, a tray with supplies in her hands. She pulled the thermometer off the wall as Maggie helped to roll Will onto his left side, making sure that the very much broken shoulder was not jostled. Maggie grabbed ahold of his hand while April adjusted the coverings, until he was down to only his bare skin.

It was when Natalie touched his backside that Will freaked out. He jumped away from her touch, yelping as he did so.

"It's okay baby... it won't hurt I promise." Natalie reasoned. "Will I need your temp, it's important okay?" She asked, hoping that he would see from a medical standpoint the necessity. Will relaxed and Maggie once again grabbed his hand, placing her other hand on his cheek to keep him from looking. "Okay ready?" She questioned, looking more at Maggie rather then waiting for Will to respond. When Nat recieved the nod from her best friend she felt comfortable enough to proceed. Will squirmed as he felt the thermometer enter him, letting out an uncomfortable breath as he did. "Almost done." Nat told him, giving his thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"Take it out!" He demanded, moving up on the bed to get away from her. The thermometer beeped just in time and Nat slipped it out, covering him up immediately and writing down his temp before wrapping him in her arms. She climbed up into the bed with him and stroked his still wet hair. "Don't do it again." Will whispered into her shoulder. "Just don't touch me there."

"Baby... tell me why? What happened?" Nat asked, motioning with her eyes for Maggie and April to get out; thankfully they got the message and left immediately. "It's just you and me, you can tell me."

"I can't..." he cried, unable to look her in the eye as he broke in her arms. "You won't be able to look at me the same." He said, this time looking into her teary eyes.

"Will... whatever happened, that's not your fault, they took you, you didn't ask for this." She explained, hearing a sniffle from the lump beside her. "I love you, I'm always going to. Please just tell me so I can help you."

"I can't."

"You can." She told him, still stoking his hair. It was the only uninjured part of his body and it seemed to keep him calm so of course she was going to do it, anything to help him. That's when the sobs came, more broken then anything she's ever heard from him. His whole body seemed to shake as he cried. "Shhh... it's okay everything is okay." She comforted, holding him a little tighter to her body.

"I didn't want to." He whispered, barely audible. "But I couldn't... I couldn't... move." He confessed. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey! This is not on you! You hear me... whatever happened is not you fault." She called, her voice firm, tone strict.

"I kept on telling her to stop but she wouldn't." Natalie stayed silent, wanting for Will to open up to her rather then push him to talk to her. "It hurt... but I was strapped down and I couldn't." His eyes were now puffy, red from crying. Hating the sight, Natalie pushed his head to her chest and allowed him to listen to her steady heartbeat. "I couldn't get her off."

It was several minute before Will finally calmed down. He was exhausted, wanting nothing more then to sleep.

"Will. I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Nat told him. She waited until he seemed to be completely calm until she mentioned this part. "Then I need you to let me examine you." He whimpered that time.

"I don't want to." He told her, looking up from her chest, flashing his hazy brown eyes.

"I know, I wouldn't either." She confessed, finally able to look into his haunted eyes. "But I need to make sure that you aren't seriously hurt, there could be something wrong down there." She explained, her eyes moving towards his midsection. "I won't force you. Not if you're not ready. I just need to know that you're okay." She said, her hand interlocking with his. "Because I love you, I want you healthy."

"Okay... fine." He complied, feeling his hand be squeezed as he sighed. "But no kit..." he demanded, she nodded.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Will simply nodded in return, his eyes returning from bright red to a normal colour.

"And I only want you... don't tell anyone."She once again let Will control the conversation and just nodded.

"Go ahead baby... I'm not judging, it's for your health." Natalie told him, still sitting by his side.

"Um... she used a metal pole and she... um shoved..."

"It's okay."

"It felt like being ripped apart but I was strapped to this bed thing so I couldn't move or fight... she kept telling me how good I was being..." Will took a moment to steady himself, allowing a controlled breath to enter his aching lungs. "But it hurt so bad... and I wasn't being good... and now I just feel dirty."

"Is that all? Did she do anything else?" Nat questioned, her curiosity winning the battle of silence. Will shook his head no.

"She put her fingers in me too." He whispered, his head dropping to look at the blanket like he was ashamed. "But not in my um... not where she put the pipe... she um.. put her pinky in my um..." this was too hard for him, but he needed her help.

"It's okay I got it. You don't have to keep talking... I got baby." Now she was crying. Not only for the pain that he had endured but the pain he would have to face soon.

"Now it um... burns." He admitted.

"Okay! I'm going to examine you... and then I'll make it better, k I promise." Will is the one who nods this time, moving over so that Nat could leave the bed from beside him. She put on a pair of gloves and then adjusted the blankets that were placed on Will, moving them up so only his chest was covered. She slowly lifted the gown from his hips and placed the bottom on top of the covers as well. He was now fully exposed, feeling and quite literally being, naked. She inspected his manhood first then his backside, reassuring him the whole time. He would whimper occasionally when Nat hit a sore spot but for the most part he just stared at the ceiling and reminded himself that it was only Nat, not the monster that did this to him. "Baby?" Nat asked when she was done with his exam and noticed his eyes now firmly shut. "I have to put a cath in you with me on that?" She asked, grabbing the tray she had previously retrieved.

"No." Will answered, his eyes opening in a flash. "I don't want anything else in there! Please Nat." He begged, his pleading brown glistening over with tears. He was now shaking like a leaf, it broke Natalie's heart. His minister began beeping above her, it's frantic ringing calling Maggie back into the room.

"I'm not looking." She said when she noticed Will's exposed state. "I'm just going to give you a hug Okay Come here." She told him, opening her arms for Will. He basically fell into her embrace, his head on her chest, allowing the stead heartbeat to lull him to serenity. "Thats it just calm down." Maggie nodded at Nat and she got the message to put the catheter in, now that Will was calm and everything was back to the status quo.

"Little bit of pressure." Natalie said causing a pain filled whimper to leave Will's lips. A strangled sob fell out of his mouth next as Natalie finished up the procedure. "All done baby." She told him, placing the blankets back over his body. She moved up to the head of the stretcher and placed a light kiss onto his forehead. Maggie rubbed up and down Will's arm in an effort to comfort him, hoping that her gentle touch would bring him even a modicum if ease.

"Hey," Maggie said, her concern growing as Will cried, his monitors starting to respond to his panic. "It's okay... you're okay, no one is trying to hurt you, we only want to help."

"I'm scared" Will admitted, his tears finally stopping.

"I know... but we'll help get you through this, every step, we're here. What can we do to help?"

"I just want to go home, pretend it never happened, and go on with my life." Will answered getting a chuckle from Maggie who was glued to his side.

"No... we're not doing that."

"Nat... Maggie!" That was April. He knew that voice. She sounded panicked as the glass door was shoved open before the curtain was pulled back. "We need you now!" April stated.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked, peeling herself from Will's side.

"It's Jay!"


End file.
